Digimon Adventure 01- Armored Fusion Masters: Legendary Heroes Of The Great Digi Destined Civil War, The New Age Of Holy Cross Era--Never-ending Possibilities
Digimon Adventure 01- Armored Fusion Masters: Legendary Heroes Of The Great Digi Destined Civil War, The New Age Of Holy Cross Era--Never-ending Possibilities & Infinite Revelations From The Past To Shape The Future Of The Entire Universe is a remake of the first season of Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon Adventure with a extended / altered story line & major plot twists. this story combines with the other anime season & others forms of media. Plot A Long time ago there existed a war called The Digi Destined Civil War: It was between King Drasil's army & Lord Bagra's army. The battle ravaged the Digital World & The Real World, along with the entire universe for ages. Until 26 special children fought alongside King Drasil's army and overpowered The Bagra Army, destroying them and forcing them into exile. Now, in the Holy Cross Era, The Fusion Hearts are called upon once again to defend the peace from The remains of The Fallen Bagra Army. Fusion Hearts Original Digi Destined / Original Members #''Taichi "Tai" Kamiya & Agumon'' ##''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' #''Yamato "Matt" Ishida & Gabumon'' ##''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' #''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' ##''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' #''Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi & Tentomon'' ##''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GoliathKabuterimon'' #''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' ##''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon'' #''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' ##''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, WarlordVikemon'' #''Takeru "T.K." Takaishi & Patamon'' ##''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon'' #''Hikari "Kari" Kamiya & Gatomon'' ##''Agewomon, Magmadramon / Ophanimon, SaintMagmadramon / QueenOphanimon'' #''Toshiro "Shiro" Takaishi & Dracomon'' ##''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Excalibur Mode'' #''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' ##''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, VenomMinervamon / NigthmareMervamon'' #''Osamu "Sam" Ichijouji & Bearmon'' ##''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, DinoTigermon / Marsmon, WildernessDinoTigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode.'' #''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' ##''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon'' #''Kishi "Kiyo" Yamamoto & Leomon'' ##''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, Chaosmon, MaraduerChaosmon'' #''Angie Hasaegawa & Ogremon'' ##''Etemon, KingEtemon, MasterEtemon'' #''Felix Tsukyomi & Kaiyromon'' ##''Kingdramon, MetalKingdramon, BlitzKingdramon, ImperialKingdramon, ImperialKingdramon God Mode'' #''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' ##''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, SeraphimGaogamon'' #''Michael Tsukyomi & Dorumon'' ##''Dorgamon, DoruGreymon, Alphamon, GammaAlphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, InfinityAlphamon Ouryuken'' #''Carol Yamamoto & Commandramon'' ##''Sealsdramon, Tankdramon, Darkdramon, ShadowDarkdramon, Chaosmon, MaraduerChaosmon'' #''Peter Haruno & Ryudamon'' ##''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, ShougunOwryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken, InfinityAlphamon Ouryuken'' #''Dawn Kasasumori & Coronamon & Lunamon'' ##''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, BlazingApollomon & CelestialDianamon, Olympianmon, ZetaOlympianmon'' #''Yudai Kimura & Veemon'' ##''Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon, UlfroceVeedramon X, UlfroceVeedramon Future Mode, ImperialUlfroceVeedramon'' #''Ayaka Hasaegawa & Guilmon'' ##''Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Megidramon / Gallantmon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, BlitzMegidramon / BlazeGallantmon'' #''Edward Kino & Hagrurumon'' ##''Guardromon, Andromon, HiAndromon / Craniamon, MetalicHiAndromon / HolyCrossCraniamon'' #''Kimiko "Kimi" Kasasumori & Renamon'' ##''Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode, Kuzuhamon'' #''T.J. Hatake & Monodramon'' ##''Strikedramon, Cyberdramon, Justimon, SuperiorJustimon'' #''Brandi Haruno & Mikemon'' ##''Beastmon, Laylamon, Laylamon, Holy Faith Mode, CelestialLaylamon'' Allies Digimon King *King Drasil Digimon Sovereigns *Azulongmon *Zhuqiaomon *Baihumon *Ebonwumon *Hunaglongmon Episodes Arc 1 Arc 2 Arc 3 Arc 4 Arc 5 Arc 6 Trivia Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers